Let's Go to Earth!
by Disdain.in.the.membrane
Summary: Yuri, Wolfram, and Greta have a little family vacation. Family time and Yurram time. Full of love and fluff and all that good stuff that makes the world go round.
1. Earth, Earth, Let's Go to Earth!

Three years had passed since the young Yuri Shibuya entered the demon world. Now the eighteen year old demon king had, with the help of his friends, begun to change the world. The boarder between humans and demons was slowly diminishing as the king stepped in to take care of any evil. The world was reaching agreements and that left the young king with time to deal with personal affairs.

Yuri was used to the piles of work, although he often sneaked out and would train with Conrad. A few times he played with Greta, which Gwendal could not entirely bring himself to say no to the father-daughter time between them. But what bothered the eldest brother the most was that the ruler of the demon kingdom would sneak out and go missing for hours. It was obvious to everyone what he was doing because several guards and maids had caught him before. The king, youthful and free, would sneak out with his newlywed husband on various occasions. The older brother had refused to think about what the two might be doing.

Yuri and Wolfram, however, knew fully well what they were doing. Ever since the marriage they would sneak around to add excitement. They had found a small piece of land in the forest where they could hide away. And there they would lay in the grass hand in hand. They would talk, sleep, or just lay there. They never took this time to perform any marital acts it was more designed to set them free.

The couple had grown in the years. Not so much physically as they did emotionally. Their bond reached new levels. Yuri had kept their relationship on a conservative level. He kept the public displays of affection to a minimum and only allowed a small kiss in when he felt it was right. Wolfram however would indulge on his king. He didn't care who would be around before letting his instincts take control. Unlike his better half who was polite and shy, Wolfram took after his mother when it came to love. But the two matched for each other. Water and fire side by side for the rest of their lives. A balanced combination. And laying in the grass alone was one of their many ways of building their relationship into a stronger friendship.

"Yuri," Wolfram was the first to initiate conversation today, "I want to go to your home."

Yuri sat up.

Wolfram continued, "With Greta. As a family." a slight blush was on his cheeks.

Yuri knew exactly what the fire demon wanted: a vacation. He wanted one too and thinking about home made him crave his mom's curry. He nodded with a smile on his face. "Great idea! My mom has been wanting to meet Greta for some time now."

And the two got up to present their request to the people of the castle. And after a debate they were finally allowed to go to the king's homeland called Japan. The couple made plans to stay for a week which would probably count for a month's worth of ruling and paperwork. But that was just a safe judgement call. They got Greta, said their goodbyes, and headed for the temple to depart.

A wave poured out of the bathtub as the little family made their way into the Shibuya household. The house smelled of home to Yuri which brought a smile to his face. The door opened and in came the enthusiastic Miko with a ladle in her hand. She quickly tossed that aside and hugged her son to welcome him home.

"Mom," he awkwardly pulled away from her grip, "Thus is Greta." He introduced his now teenage daughter.

She had grown in the past three years. Her brown curls reached the middle of her back and hued body had grown out of the awkward stages of puberty. She was maturing gracefully and looked more like her mother as the years passed.

Miko's face lit up with pure joy. "I have the perfect clothes for you! Good thing you're the same size as Yuri was." And she ran out the door to get her granddaughter clothes.

Yuri stepped out of the tub telling Greta to wait for his mom to return while he helped Wolfram get an outfit.

The three sat at the dinner table in their earth-wear. Greta wore a pink and white dress that frilled out at the end. Her knee high socks matched with little pink bows on the sides of them. Wolfram had on a white shirt with blue sleeves and cargo pants that were a size too big. And Yuri sat comfortably in his casual grey shorts and navy blue T-shirt. The three we're indulging on their home cooked meal.

Miko sat down and smiled at her granddaughter, "Is it good?"

Greta's excitement couldn't be hidden, "Yes! Thank you very much. And thank you for allowing me here, ma'am."

"Mama," Miko corrected and allowed Greta to repeat, "you're so kind."

"Yuri told me that I should show respect to everyone, Mama."

Wolfram smiled at his husband, "Yes, Mama, Yuri is a wonderful father."

Yuri finished his plate before standing in embarrassment. He cleaned up after himself and sat on the couch.

His father walked in and greeted everyone before setting eyes on Greta.

"Dad, this is my daughter, Greta." Yuri stated.

Shouma stood frozen in the doorway. "No one told me… how did you?" The older man was in complete shock. He observed the young girl sitting at the table and didn't seem to resemble his son. But how did two boys have a child together? And how long ago was it?

Yuri quickly stood up and waved all of his father thoughts away, "Adopted! I adopted her!"

Shouma smiled, "Oh, nice to meet you. I see Yuri's old clothes came to use."

Wolfram smiled, "Welcome home father."

Shouma turned to the fire demon who was now his son-in-law and was about to speak when Yuri interrupted.

"Hey, Mom, do you want to spend time with Greta tomorrow? Wolf and I are gonna go out."

"We are?" Wolfram was taken by surprise.

Yuri grinned, "We're going on a date."


	2. Dates and Promises

First of all I'd like to thank anyone who likes my junk. Because I believe all of it is crap…

… 2… Dates and Promises…

The sun shone brightly through the curtains and blazed across the blonde's face waking him from his slumber. He found himself alone in bed, but quickly noticed the double black on the floor still in his dream land. His daughter was nowhere to be found in the room, but he quickly assumed that his now mother-in-law was taking giving Greta her full attention. Wolfram enjoyed peaceful morning like this. He leaned over the bed and nudged his husband awake.

"What are you doing on the floor, your highness?" Wolfram jokingly said.

Yuri groggily sat up and climbed under the covers next to Wolfram. "Five more minutes, promise," He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around his fire demon.

Wolfram accepted the embrace from his king. Back at the kingdom this would never happen. Yuri would wake up for training and Wolfram would have to train his soldiers and do his part in running the castle. Laying in the eighteen year olds room unsupervised led to mischievous thoughts. He quickly brushed those aside when he saw Yuri's eyes flutter open.

Yuri embraced Wolfram tighter, "Morning." His cheeks flushed with red as he took in the natural odor of his better half. He smelled like the rose garden back in Shin Makoku. And for an eighty-five year demon he looked absolutely beautiful in the mornings. Yuri wiped the sleep from his eyes and kissed Wolfram's forehead. He stood up and stretched before searching for an outfit for the two of them to wear for their day full of adventure.

Wolfram smiled and watched as his husband dig through his drawers. "So, where are you taking me?"

Yuri chuckled, "It's a surprise," he said as he threw a pair of clothes at him.

Wolfram put on the dark blue jeans and button-up white shirt that had medium length sleeves. Yuri put on a pair of grey jeans and a green V-neck. Wolfram watched as Yuri pulled out a homemade bracelet. A leather string that held three beads: one blue, one red, and one green.

"It represents our family. I was going to give it to you the night of our wedding, but we kind of got distracted." The young king blushed at his explanation explained.

The blonde suppressed his smile from showing, "Stupid wimp, you had to wait to give me this?"

"You don't have to get mad. At least I had you in mind, right?"

"I love it," Wolfram said before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him to hold himself up against it. His face was a deep shade of red as he held up his wrist admiring his gift.

Yuri's face was the same color as he watched the door close with the force of the fire demon. He plopped down on his bed and covered his face. The words Wolfram spoke only moments before made his heart race. Even after all this time the blonde still held this effect on him, and showed no signs that Yuri could do the same to his heart. "I'm so happy," Yuri muttered beneath his breath.

On the other side of the door Wolfram walked down the stairs to Shori playing a game in the living room. He had the day off and took it to his advantage to spend the day sitting on the floor playing video games. Wolfram sat down on the couch and lazily watched him play.

"Mom left with Greta already," Shori stated.

"I know."

"What do you have planned today, my little brother's husband?" His tone had a hint of suspicion in it.

"I don't know," He replied a smile stretching slowly across his face as his eyes drew to the bracelet. It suddenly dawned on him that he had never given Yuri a gift. His mind became filled with the countless times Yuri had done something nice for him, but he rarely ever returned the actions of kindness. "Shori," the blonde hesitantly began, "what kind of gift would Yuri like?"

Shori instantly paused his game and spun around to face the fire demon. "You've been married to him how long and still don't know what to get him?" The anger built up and showed through his body language. His eye was twitching and he held his clenched fists to his knees.

Wolfram quickly fixed his mistake, "I know what he likes! Baseball, his family, home, the kingdom, cute things," he listed.

"So, do I need to help you with this?"

"Well, I never thought about what to get him." Wolfram said with worry.

"Three years and-" Wolfram had cut him off.

"And what?" He raised his voice out of irritation, "I was just trying to be nice and asked you a simple question. I don't see the problem in that."

Yuri walked into the room at the end of Wolfram's fire rage rant.

Wolfram stood up and turned to Yuri, "I'm ready to go." He walked out of the front door and sat on the porch.

Yuri turned to his brother who was biting his tongue. "What happened?"

Shori turned back to his game, "For a pretty boy he sure has a quick temper."

"Sorry," Yuri let out a small laugh before following after the ill-tempered boy. He walked out to Wolfram pouting on the porch, "What happened?" He asked again as if he were taking care of children.

"Where are we going?" Wolfram avoided the question not wanting Yuri to find out they were talking about him.

Yuri gave up on figuring out the reason for his husband's outburst. It could have been anything, anyway. He began walking to the street with Wolfram following behind. "Well, first we should eat something."

The two walked making small conversation on the way over to the bus. Once they were on the bus Wolfram began questioning the demon king about his plans for the day to which Yuri only responded with a smile. It irritated Wolfram that Yuri would keep it a secret from him, but he let it slip for the day. The two boys were determined to go the day without starting an argument and Wolfram wanted to keep it that way. This led to a few problems with his temper. He knew he had a bad temper, but holding it back wasn't making the suspense any easier on him. He loved Yuri to death, but he didn't like any secrets between them, good or bad. It was in his nature to be hot-headed.

They walked off the bus and were surrounded by the daily doings of the Japanese culture. Overwhelmed, Wolfram's immediate reaction to not getting lost in the crowd was to grab onto Yuri's hand. He had been here before, but it was all too new to him compared to the peaceful lands of Shin Makoku. But once he had a grip on Yuri's hand his husband jolted away. Wolfram, appalled, stopped walking.

Yuri realized what he had done and quickly regretted it. He grabbed Wolfram's wrist, "Sorry, it's just that here," he tried explaining but could not finish.

Wolfram pulled away imitating what he had done only moments before. He took a deep breath in and asked, "Where are we going?"

Yuri hesitantly responded, "A small restaurant around the corner here."

The couple walked in silence to the small hole-in-the-wall café. The choices of bread and cakes were endless. And only a few people were there at the moment.

"Take a seat anywhere," Yuri told Wolfram, "I know what you like."

Wolfram nodded and sat in a small booth near the window. The last thing Yuri said rang through his mind. _I know what you like_. Wolfram mentally hit himself in the head. "Of course he knows me," he mumbled to himself. The blonde pouted his lips. He was mad at himself for letting his anger take control of him. He felt stupid.

Yuri went to order their small breakfast. He was still mad at himself for rejecting Wolfram's advances in public. He had to make up for it, right? Of course he did, or their relationship would end quickly. He was so happy to have the boy around. He was just unsure about himself. Back in Shin Makoku he would have fully accepted Wolfram's actions and more in public. But that was because it was okay. "It's still okay here, right?" He asked himself. He felt stupid.

Wolfram looked up at the double black as he placed down the tray of baked goods and tea. His eye caught onto two small heart shaped sugar cookies. He picked one up and observed it.

Yuri sat down in the plushed seat, "I knew you'd pick that one first." He bragged about knowing his husband. He picked up the matching heart shaped cookie. "I figured why not eat some sweets to start off the day."

Wolfram smiled as he took a bite of his cookie, "Wimp, you know me too well."

"It's hard not to you voice all of your opinions."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Sometimes," Yuri joked, "But it's better than me." Wolfram stopped eating and paid full attention to what the king was saying. "I never know what to say with you let alone tell you. You are so confident and sure about everything. I'm sorry."

Wolfram smiled and grabbed Yuri's hand. Green eyes looking into black ones he said, "Yuri, you are the king of a whole nation. You are my king. I just say what's on my mind because you're so oblivious to what's happening with me. I'm afraid."

Concern filled Yuri's mind and it showed across his face. "Of what?" He ignored all that was around him at this point. It was just him and Wolfram confessing.

Wolfram looked down at his plate, "Of you leaving me."

"Wolf," Yuri reached over and placed his hand on the other boy's chin to raise his head. "I will never leave you."

"How do I know?"

"I'll make a promise," he thought about it, "earth style."

Wolfram gave him a questioning look as he stood up. Yuri held his hand and led him out the door. And he wasn't about to question the outburst. He was just relieved to be holding his husband's hand again. The two had been so swamped with work the only time they ever got to themselves was when they snuck out. Holding hands was what the two loved to do. Walking through the castle, visiting towns, even in bed they held hands. But lately they had been so busy that they had not been able to see much of each other. Wolfram looked at their hands intertwined with one another. It reminded him how little they have touched in the past few days. It brought a small frown to his face, but he wasn't going to let that get him down. He listened to Yuri explain the wedding traditions of humans in his world. How they would wear matching rings that would signify unity. He embraced the feeling that overwhelmed him: Happiness.

Yuri stopped in front of a store surprising Wolfram. With a large smile on his face he walked in. It was a jewelry store and knowing he didn't have much money in his bank account he searched for something cheap. Shortly after he noticed he wasn't holding Wolfram's hand any more. He looked around and saw the blonde standing at a counter attracting attention to all that walked past him. His stomach knotted slightly and he quickly knew what it was. He got jealous when anyone that wasn't him looked at the Wolfram that way. One of the women that worked at the store walked up from behind the counter and confronted Wolfram. A blush was across her face when he looked up and smiled at her. Yuri knew Wolfram wasn't trying to be handsome, but he couldn't help but feel jealous.

Yuri walked up and greeted the woman before turning to Wolfram, "What are you looking at?"

Wolfram excitedly pointed to a golden ring with an emerald. The color matched the blonde's eyes perfectly. It was beautiful and masculine. It was just like Wolfram. Yuri looked at the price and gulped. It was way out of his range.

"Actually I was thinking something simple. That would look nice on you though." He told his husband.

Yuri walked down and stared at the wide variety of jewelry encased behind glass. Wolfram stopped him and pointed at a pair of wedding rings that were a reasonable price.

The lady behind the counter smiled and pulled out the simple golden rings, "These?"

Yuri nodded. After finding the perfect size they purchased the rings and left wearing the golden circles on their left hands. They walked to the park and sat down in front of a water fountain.

"Are you still afraid?" Yuri asked Wolfram who was admiring his new ring.

Wolfram was overwhelmed with joy. Two gifts in one day, what was Yuri planning? "I don't know," was all that came out of his mouth.

Yuri looked around the park. Most of the people were at a fair distance away from the couple and into their own world. He turned back to his world and placed a kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Yuri," Wolfram turned bright red. Now the boy was really planning something he was sure of it. It was rare that he was so straightforward about anything when it came to their relationship.

"I promise," Yuri reassured him.


	3. War with the InLaws

A/N: Look at me pretending I can write. I apologize in advance for the drunken crap that comes out of my hands to give you stories. Imagine the day I actually decide to write sober. Am I the only weird writer who acts out what she's writing? Oh, the tragedy of being a loner.

… 3… A war with the in-laws…

Yuri landed face first into the couch. After a long day out showing Wolfram his favorite places he was tired. Although sleep could come to him at any minute he couldn't help but smile. It was probably the best day of his life. Wolfram sat down on the floor and laid his head onto Yuri's back. They both mentally went over the day's events.

"Thank you, Yuri." Wolfram smiled. His green eyes showed more excitement than usual.

Yuri rolled over inviting Wolfram on the couch with him. His brother had left, his dad was still at work, and Greta and his mom were still out, so they had the house to themselves. Wolfram climbed up and they laid together in peace. Yuri grabbed ahold of Wolfram's left hand and observed the ring.

"Perfect," was all he could say to describe the feeling.

Wolfram gave Yuri a kiss, "Only because it's from you, wimp."

Yuri bit his lower lip, he was sure Wolfram could hear his heart racing by now, "Don't call me a wimp," his rebuttal came out as a hoarse whisper.

Again, they laid in pure silence until Wolfram finally spoke, "Yuri." He rolled on top of him to look his husband in the eyes.

A slight tint of red brushed across Yuri's face. "Yes?" He asked. Now he was certain Wolfram could hear his heart racing, or was that Wolfram's heart racing? Maybe it was both of theirs. It had to be. They were both still new to this entire experience, so whenever it got heated they became very quiet.

Wolfram took control and leaned into a forceful kiss which Yuri did not refuse. It was inviting and warm. The two of them melted in each other's arms. Yuri had his arms gently around his lover's waist to offer him support. Wolfram, being the forceful fire demon, began to remove Yuri's shirt and tossed it to the side.

Yuri's body ached for more. They had only done stuff like this a few times, they were still newlyweds and very busy at that. The entire experience was still surreal to the young king. He let out a blissful, "I love you."

Wolfram licked his lips and smiled, "I'll prove how much I love you." His cheeks were flushed as he lustfully made his way down to Yuri's stomach leaving a trail of kisses. He placed a gentle kiss on his belly button and began to unbutton his lover's pants.

Wolfram was too good at doing this, in Yuri's opinion. He managed to leave a love bite while undoing his pants. Yuri placed his arm to hide his face. He couldn't believe he was in his home, alone, with Wolfram. And Wolfram was now unbuttoning his pants for him and leaving a trail of marks along his stomach. He was shirtless. They were alone. He ran his free hand over the blonde's hair preparing for what was to come. Which, to his surprise, was a lack of nothing as he felt Wolfram's weight quickly jump off of him, "Why'd you stop?"

A deep voice that wasn't Wolfram's responded, "I wonder."

Yuri quickly looked up in the direction of the voice to see Shori in the doorway. Yuri jumped up from the couch and tried putting his shirt back on. To his dismay, however, it was inside-out.

"Do I need to supervise you, little brother?" The older boy said. He was genuinely angry over the teen's actions. Which he sadly knew they were: teenage actions.

"C'mon Shori, we are married," Yuri made an attempt to save himself.

Wolfram was just as red as Yuri was, "Precisely, you're acting like we haven't done this before."

Yuri's eyes widened. That was possibly the worse thing to say in a situation like this. He wanted to die, but was positive Shori would kill him before he could off himself. With the luck he had he should have known to go his room, but he wasn't thinking. And he wasn't going to start placing the blame on Wolfram. Yuri was absolutely embarrassed by the entire situation. Things never seem to go his way for long, and this just proved it.

Wolfram was furious, possibly more than Shori was. He finally found a simple gift that Yuri would enjoy and the moment was taken away from him. He glared at his brother-in-law, fire burning in his eyes. This entire situation was embarrassing. He wouldn't allow himself to get caught in a position like this back at home, but he unintentionally put his guard down in the Shibuya household.

Shori was not pleased with the blonde's response. He never wanted to even think about his little brother with anyone in that situation and here he was walking in on it. He was embarrassed, outraged, and in disbelief. His little eighteen year old brother was in a compromising position. Yuri, who had never once rebelled, was in a situation like this. But with his husband, so was it really that bad? He let out a sigh of defeat, "I brought you guys some food in case you were hungry," he tossed the bag to his brother.

Yuri mentally sighed in relief, "Thanks, and I'm sorry." He turned to Wolfram hoping that the other boy would understand that he wanted to hear an apology.

Wolfram's green eyes met with the black ones of Shori. "Sorry, next time we'll find a place more private," he sneered.

Shori smiled back, "Hopefully, there won't be a next time."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

Yuri tensed up as he felt the cold drift into the room. His husband and his brother were at war with one another. He had never seen Wolfram act so calm in a situation like this, it scared him. And he knew both of them would not back down from a fight, so he had to be the mediator.

"Stop," He said as gently as possible, "Please, Shori I'm sorry it won't happen again." He stepped in between them and looked at Wolfram, "Let's eat the snacks Shori kindly got for us."

Wolfram wasn't backing down, so Yuri nudged him in the direction of the kitchen. The blonde reluctantly gave up. His day wasn't going to be ruined by a little mishap. He folded his arms and instead of going to the kitchen went upstairs to Yuri's room. Yuri apologized to his brother again, thanked him, and went off after his spoiled husband.

The two walked into the room. Yuri locked the door behind him and watched Wolfram sit on his bed. The blonde wore his signature pout and folded arms. Yuri sat down at his desk chair and apologized to Wolfram.

Wolfram snapped out of his world, "What are you apologizing for? It's his fault," he made an emphasis on 'his.'

Yuri smiled, "My bratty prince is so cute when he's embarrassed."

"I am not embarrassed!" Wolfram stood up.

Yuri followed and walked towards the blonde, "You aren't?"

Wolfram forced a confident smile on his face, "No, just mad."

Yuri laughed at his husband before planting a kiss on his lips. "You're cute," he shyly said.

Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuri's neck and smiled. He focused on Yuri's eyes, the eyes that managed to calm him in any situation; the eyes that he could read and understand so well. They kissed again, "You're cuter, wimp."

Yuri's arms were around his waist as they held each other close. "You want to continue, brat?" Without receiving a response he leaned into another kiss. Yuri gently pushed Wolfram onto the bed.

The two were now in a heated make-out session and wanted to finish what they had started. Yuri removed his shirt that was inside-out from rushing to put it back on earlier. He sat on top of Wolfram and smiled with the look of the demon king. Wolfram removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Both of their hearts raced as they continued to kiss feeling the heat of their bodies pressed against one another. Yuri nuzzled Wolfram's neck placing a love bite on him.

Wolfram let out a small moan, "Yuri," he rolled over so that he was on top, "I still need to thank you."

Yuri had no idea what the boy was talking about, but wasn't going to protest anytime soon. He'd figure out what his husband was talking about later. Now his full attention was on what was beneath both of their clothes.

Instead of easing his way down Wolfram hastily unbuttoned Yuri's pants. He moved back up and kissed his king before moving back down. Wolfram was about to remove his boxers when they heard a knock on the door.

"Mom's home," Shori said from the other side of the door.

Wolfram rolled to the side of Yuri. He gave up. Not once, but twice did the older brother of his husband interfere with his gift. He was ready to lose it when he heard Yuri chuckle.

Yuri ruffled the blonde's hair, "Sorry, guess we'll never get alone time.


	4. My World

A/N: Oh look more crap I wrote. Yay I'm so happy right now though. I love writing this family stuff with a little sex added in. I try staying on track but my mind is all whompy and likes to wonder about and do things on its own. It's creates beautiful art sometimes, and crap other times. This runs across the crappier times.

~ My World ~

The family sat enjoying the presence of one another in the living room after a nice home cooked meal. Well, not everyone was having a memorable experience at the moment. Wolfram was still furious about Shori disrupting his alone time with Yuri. However Greta going on about her day and new dresses made him lighten up a bit.

Yuri was indulging himself in their daughter's story of her earth adventures. And Greta made sure to show off her new frilly dresses.

"Perfect for a princess, don't you agree Yu-chan?" His mother chimed.

Greta wore a white bow headband that matched her white and purple dress. The dress was full of frill and bows. She had on white ankle-high socks and new little black shoes on her feet.

Yuri hugged his only child, "Oh! My Greta is so beautiful!" He excitedly said then his fatherly instinct hit him, "You're growing so fast I'm worried a boy will snatch you away from me. You can't let that happen!"

"Of course she wouldn't run after just any boy," Wolfram told the king.

"Promise me you won't fall in love for a really long time," Yuri worriedly looked at Greta.

Greta smiled, "I can't make a promise like that."

Yuri hugged her again, "Why do you have to grow up?"

The Shibuya family laughed at the scene before them. Yuri, on the verge of tears, holding onto his daughter; Greta laughing and trying to reassure her father; and Wolfram comforting Yuri because he felt the same pain. Shori even had to hold back a smile. Miko snapped a picture of the little family of three.

Shouma smiled at his wife, "They grow up fast, don't they?" He said referring to a scowling Shori and a fatherly Yuri.

She, in response, could only nod.

That night Yuri smiled at the two fast asleep in bed. Greta lied in between him and Wolfram, but he did not mind. He brushed a stray hair out of his adopted daughter's face. He meant what he said, she was growing too fast. But that was the fate of a human; they grew at a steady pace. She would grow faster than Wolfram had, which Yuri knew would be hard on the demon who at her age looked like a small child.

Yuri then looked at Wolfram who was almost hanging over the bed. He chuckled at the sight. The blonde looked even more beautiful than the day they met. Sleeping, he seemed at peace with the world. He wasn't this raging ball of fire waiting to attack. He was quiet and calm. Yuri watched the rhythmic breathing of his husband and soon drifted into dreamland. He loved his new family. He was happy.

The following day Yuri woke up on the floor. How? He would never know. Wolfram and Greta were nowhere to be found. Yuri got up and looked around the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He could hear talking downstairs. It was his mother, Greta, and made his way down into the kitchen to see his mom giving orders about what to do with the plates and food. The three were busy making breakfast for the family.

Yuri smiled and walked sat down at the table, "Wow, Wolfram cooking?" He teased the blonde, who glared in response.

Miko smiled at her son and son-in-law, "He's actually very good."

"I'm helping too!" Greta chimed in.

Yuri gave his trademark smile to her, "And I bet it will taste great."

The family sat together eating the meal made by the three. Yuri couldn't have asked for anything more at a moment like this. His brother and parents went on with their days as usual and that left Yuri to take care of his family. He couldn't think of a better place to take them than the amusement park, so that's where they went.

As they walked into the park Yuri watched the faces of his husband and daughter light up in amazement. This was what perfection was. Greta wanting to ride every ride there, and Wolfram feeling nauseous but still getting on every ride with them. They spent the day eating cotton candy, exploring the park, and spending time with each other. It wasn't long until it the sun was setting. The three exhaustedly headed into the house to be greeted by Miko. Greta went to go pass out on the couch and Yuri and Wolfram went to go bath.

Yuri sat against the tub wall with his arms wrapped around Wolfram who sat against him. Their bodies touching in the warm water, they talked about the day's events. Yuri draped his arms around his lover's arms and nuzzled his head against his shoulder. He ran his hands down Wolfram's arms feeling the warmth of the other boy. This is what he craved. Their bodies touching like this behind closed doors. Just feeling the other's arms were enough for him, though. He listened to Wolfram talking, overly happy about the day. The only thought that ran through his head was that he loved him. This boy was his world. This family was his world.

Wolfram watched Yuri's hands run down his arms and reach his hands. His heart raced as Yuri encased his hands around his own. He admired the ring on his left hand. Wolfram was trying to hide his excitement as he spoke about what he liked the most about the amusement park. He was like a little kid going on proudly about the rides he went on. He leaned his head against Yuri's and continued to talk. The blonde picked up their hands from the water. Still leaning against one another Yuri questioned what he was doing. Wolfram pulled the king's hands to his face and kissed both of them then followed with a kiss on Yuri's ring.

Sometimes Wolfram would do something out of pure emotion. Yuri was in awe as Wolfram kissed his hands. He laughed at the sensation, "What are you doing?"

In between kisses Wolfram spoke, "You're my world, Yuri."

Yuri kissed the blonde's neck. He was being so romantic with no reason. He began questioning the blonde about what he had eaten or drank. Maybe he had something that made him act so out of character.

Wolfram let out a genuine laugh. Yuri had never heard it in a situation like this. It was usually after he said something he was proud of that was rude and snarky. But that laugh made Yuri wrap his arms around him tighter. He loved this man. And to this man he was the world.

"You're so cute and sexy," Yuri rubbed his body against him.

Wolfram let out a small moan, but continued to cover Yuri's hands with kisses.

Yuri smiled, leaving a hickey on Wolfram's neck. He admired his work and felt like a vampire whenever he did it. It made him happy to leave little love bites all over the blonde's body. He removed on hand from Wolfram's grip and ran it across the inside of his thigh under the water. He felt Wolfram shudder against him and resist a moan for more attention. Yuri placed his mouth against Wolfram's ear, "We still haven't finished what we started."

Wolfram spun around making the water beneath them splash about. He sat on his knees with his arms wrapped around Yuri's neck. "We've never done it in the bath," He said with a wide smile.

Yuri had his arms around the other boy's waist and placed his forehead against the blonde's. "Pervert," he let out before standing up.

"You started it!" Wolfram tried to save himself. He pouted on the edge of the tub.

Yuri wrapped a towel around his waist, "Just get out."

"No you get back in," His voice had his usual commanding attitude, "now."

"Am I that irresistible?" Yuri leaned down and kissed the blonde's pouting lips.

Wolfram grabbed the back of Yuri's head to keep him in the lip lock. Wolfram wasn't going to let the opportunity go. He was too into the moment, and if someone tried knocking he would be pissed. He wanted Yuri, and did not know why.

And Yuri couldn't resist the tempting lips of Wolfram. He knelt down to make it easier, but he did not want to give into his world. The last thing he wanted was someone walking in on them. Which made him think, did he lock the door? Right when he was about the pull apart from the blonde his question was answered by the door opening.

Wolfram was pissed. Beyond pissed, fire raged in his eyes. He let go of his grasp from the back of Yuri's head and looked up to see a slightly shocked, slightly amused Miko, "Mom!"

Yuri turned around. First his brother now his mom had walked in on him with his husband. His face turned bright red. He didn't know what to say in a situation like this. Was he supposed to laugh it off, or apologize, or break down crying? Whatever it was he felt like doing all three.

His mom smiled a tint of shock still shown through her eyes. She wasn't entirely sure on how to respond either, "Well, you are married." She said before quickly leaving. Her laughter and call out to her husband was enough to entirely kill the mood.

Wolfram stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist, "I never get to do anything with you."

Yuri smiled and kissed his forehead, "It's fine. You're my world, that's all that matters, right?"


End file.
